


Little Socks

by RoterTeufel11



Series: Perfect little family [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby Shower, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan Friendship, Fluff, Gen, implied Captain Swan, implied Outlaw Queen, mommy Regina, mommy emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoterTeufel11/pseuds/RoterTeufel11
Summary: At the end of Emma's baby shower, Regina has a sentimental gift for her friend





	

Emma could have never imagined how exhausting a baby shower could be. Being seven months pregnant, almost everything exhausted her, but this was surely a new level.

All the silly game her mother make them play, even measuring Emma belly. But she couldn't refuse her mother this little joy, so she just went along. And the great stuff she had gotten for her baby daughter totally made up for it.

Still, she was glad it was over and that she could rest now, before Killian came home from his sailing trip with the boys.

"Emma, there is something I wanted to give you in private." Regina was suddenly standing in front of her, startling her a bit, as Emma had thought everybody had left yet. But Regina must have stayed behind to help Snow clean up the mess.

"Okay, but you and Robin already got us this sweet navy themed mobile. That's really enough.", Emma said as she said down with Regina, her friend also being pregnant five months. So standing for long was out of question.

"Just open it." Regina shoved a little giftbag into her hands.

Emma carefully reached within it and pulled to little blue socks out of it.

"Thank you, Regina.", Emma said. She was a bit confused why her friend seemed to make such a fuss about a pair of socks. "I'm sure she will love them."

Regina just shook her head. "No, those are not for your daughter. You gave give them to her, I don't mind. But that is not why I am giving them to you. Those were Henry's. These were the first socks I got him. I found them when I was looking through his stuff. And I thought you would like to have them. I know he is grown and you probably have many things from him, but as you didn't have a chance to have any of his baby things, I thought…"

But Regina couldn't finish as Emma had thrown her arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you so much. You have no idea, how much this means to me. And you are sure you can spare them?", Emma said through her happy tears.

"Yeah, I am. I actually have his first baby shoes hanging on the dresser in my bedroom. He always complains when he sees them. And Roland is always amazed at how small Henry's feet once were."


End file.
